warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Wing
|pastaffie=WindClan, Rogue, Ancient Tribe, Tall Shadow's Camp, Wind Runner's Camp |death = Succumbed to his asthma |postdeath = StarClanRevealed on Kate's blog |namest=Kit: Ancient: Rogue: Early Settler: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl=''Unknown'' Gray WingRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Gray Wing Gray Wing Graystar / Gray WingRevealed on Vicky's facebook page Gray WingRevealed on Kate's blog |familyt = Mother: Sister: Brothers: Mates: Foster Sons: Foster Daughter: Daughter: Sons: |familyl = Quiet Rain Fluttering Bird Skystar, Jagged Peak Turtle Tail (formerly), Slate Thunderstar, Owl Eyes, Pebbleheart Sparrow Fur Silver Stripe Black Ear, White Tail |mentors = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision }} Gray Wing is a sleek, dark gray tom with golden eyes, broad shoulders, and a ripped ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The Sun Trail Thunder Rising The First Battle The Blazing Star A Forest Divided Path of Stars In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide Trivia *There are some slight inconsistencies with Gray Wing's future name and status. It was initially stated that Graywing had taken on the "-star" suffix, and leadership of WindClan, but was always remembered by his Clanmates as Graywing. However, ''The Ultimate Guide and Battles of the Clans contradict this, both books having used the name Graywing. **Furthermore, it is also mentioned in The Ultimate Guide that Gray Wing never became a true Clan leader, and he was always remembered by future generations of cats as "Graywing the Wise". **In Path of Stars, it is revealed that he had never abbreviated his name into a Clan name, or took on the "-star" suffix, and instead died as Gray Wing. *Vicky confirmed that Graywing and Gray Wing are indeed the same cat. *Kate has said that Gray Wing's condition resulting from the fire was asthma.Revealed on Kate's Facebook *Gray Wing is the cat who named WindClan and SkyClan. He also came up with the idea of calling the camps 'Clans' rather than 'groups'. *Kate thinks that Gray Wing can live peacefully with Slate and Turtle Tail in StarClan without having to feel any jealousy.Revealed on Kate's Blog *According to Kate, Gray Wing "evolved naturally" into the protagonist of Dawn of the Clans. She says that no one on the Erin Hunter team expected him to become so important when they started work on The Sun Trail.Revealed on Kate's Blog Family Members Mates: :Turtle Tail (formerly): :Slate:Revealed on Kate's blog Daughter: :Silver Stripe: Sons: :White Tail: :Black Ear: Mother: :Quiet Rain: Brothers: :Jagged Peak: :Skystar: Sister: :Fluttering Bird: Foster Sons: :Thunderstar: :Owl Eyes: :Pebbleheart: Foster Daughter: :Sparrow Fur: Nephews/Nieces: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Nieces: :Dew Nose: :Flower Foot: :Dew Petal: Nephews: :Thunderstar: :Eagle Feather: :Storm Pelt: :Tiny Branch: References and Citations Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Wind Runner's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Leader Category:Kit Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:The First Battle characters